De bon matin
by Friday Queen
Summary: En voyage à Chicago, Cat se lève un matin et trouve Kara encore endormie sur son lit.
Disclaimer : Supergirl ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

 **De bon matin**

En se levant Cat trouva étrange de ne pas voir Kara dans leur salon commun. Elle et son assistante étaient pour quatre jours à Chicago pour CatCo. Elle avait exigé une suite dans un des hôtels les plus prestigieux de la ville, il fallait qu'elle soit assez grande pour pouvoir la loger elle ainsi que Kara, tout en leur laissant une certaine vie privée. C'est pour cela, qu'elles avaient chacune leur chambre et salle de bain, le seul lien entre elle était une grande salle à vivre avec des canapés confortables et une baie vitrée qui permettait d'accéder au balcon qui donnait une vue imparable sur Chicago. Le premier soir elles avaient discuté sur le balcon pendant des heures et Cat savait que c'était pour ce genre de moment qu'elle avait ordonné à son assistante d'avoir une suite pour elles deux. Cependant la veille Kara avait demandé sa soirée pour retrouver des amis à elle du lycée. C'était le seul soir qu'elles avaient de libre toutes les deux et même si Cat avait voulu en profiter pour inviter son assistante au restaurant, elle n'avait pas pu dire non à Kara et avait donc dû annuler ses plans. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Kara rentrée de sa soirée, légèrement inquiète elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre de la jeune femme pour voir si elle était ici.

En arrivant près de la porte elle vit que celle-ci était entre-ouverte, doucement elle la poussa et ses yeux se posèrent sur Kara vêtue de son mini short bleu et d'un débardeur rouge parfaitement endormie sur son lit. Cat ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau à la vision du pyjama de son assistante, qui était aussi l'héroïne de National City et qui apparemment avait une affection toute particulière pour le rouge et le bleu, et pour montrer ses jambes à chaque occasion... Pas qu'elle se plaignait, au contraire... Puis elle se rappela qu'elle était ici pour réveiller Kara, pas pour regarder ses jambes (et ses bras). Elle s'approcha lentement et posa sa main sur le bras musclé de Kara avant de le serrer.

Elle eu tout juste le temps de voir les yeux de Kara s'ouvrir que soudain elle était allongée sur le lit, sur le dos avec la jeune femme sur elle, ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Kara avait utilisé ses pouvoirs par réflexe semblant encore légèrement endormie. Les mains se Cat s'accrochèrent sur les bras de Kara presque inconsciemment. L'héroïne ne bougea pas et Cat sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite en même temps qu'une agréable sensation se réveillait dans son bas ventre. Elle trouva étonnant que Kara ne se soit pas déjà éloignée à supervitesse en balbutiant des excuses, mais une fois encore elle ne s'en plaignit pas préférant se perdre dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Cependant au bout de quelques secondes, car elle si pour elle tout c'était passé très vite seulement une dizaine de seconde depuis qu'elle était sur le lit elle savait que pour Kara cela pouvait être beaucoup plus, elle commença à s'inquiéter de la non réaction de Kara.

" Kar... "

Elle ne pu finir que déjà son assistante avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cat gémit en prenant conscience que Kara était en train de l'embrasser, elle serra ses mains sur les bras de l'héroïne qui se laissa doucement glisser contre elle. Cat gémit encore plus fort en sentant la langue de l'autre femme travailler sur ses lèvres, malheureusement cela sembla ramener Kara à la réalité qui s'écarta brusquement d'elle.

" Miss Grant ! Je suis... " Commença-t-elle, cette fois ci vraiment éveillée.

Cat agrippa le cou de Kara pour l'empêcher de quitter sa position.

" N'y pense même pas. " Murmura-t-elle.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à briller puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant de se pencher à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Cette fois ci elle se laissa totalement tomber sur Cat, tout en veillant de se pas l'écraser. Habituellement Cat était être au dessus, mais avec Kara allongée contre elle et le matelas dans son dos, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de fuite, elle décida qu'il était temps de revisiter ses habitudes. Sentir l'autre femme ainsi était trop bon. Après de longues minutes à s'embrasser, Kara décida de passer ses mains sous la chemise de nuit de Cat qui la récompensa d'un gémissement. Sans attendre elle la lui enleva pour explorer se corps de sa patronne avec ses lèvres et sa langue, rapidement le reste des vêtements Cat subirent le même sort.

" Dieu... Kara... " Soupira-t-elle dans la bouche de son assistante en sentant ses doigts s'approcher de son intimité.

Cat, qui avait aussi longuement caressé le dos de Kara pour l'encourager dans ses actions, avait à nouveau ses mains sur les bras de l'autre femme. Elle se tenait à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Kara l'embrassa à nouveau tout en plongeant deux de ses doigts là où Cat en avait le plus besoin, sa réponse fut immédiate quand ses hanches se mirent à bouger contre elle et qu'un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Kara construisit rapidement un rythme régulier et profond sans oublier de donner une attention particulière au paquet de nerf. Cat laissa sa tête tomber en arrière en sentant son orgasme arriver offrant son cou à Kara qui se fit une joie de le mordiller.

" Regarde moi Cat. "

La voix de Kara rempli d'affection fit presque venir Cat mais ce fut bien quand leurs regards se croisèrent que la reine des médias succomba à son orgasme. Les doigts de Kara continuèrent de bouger tranquillement pour qu'elle puisse en profiter le plus longtemps possible. Lorsqu'elle eu récupérée ses esprits Cat tira la jeune femme contre elle pour un baiser de remerciement. Cependant Kara ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là puisque sa bouche descendit à nouveau sur son cou, ses seins, son ventre puis l'intersection de ses jambes.

Cat regarda l'héroïne de National City, les mains écartant doucement ses cuisses tremblantes et ses yeux rivés sur son sexe le sourire aux lèvres. Soudain Kara se jeta en avant et Cat laissa à nouveau tomber sa tête sur le lit, perdant toutes pensées cohérentes durant de longues minutes. Elle était presque sure qu'elle perdit conscience après son second orgasme car un instant Kara avait sa langue contre elle et celui d'après elle était en train de l'embrasser paresseusement avec les vestiges de son plaisir sur ses lèvres.

" Je pense que je viendrais te réveiller plus souvent. " Dit Cat quelques baisers plus tard.

" Je n'y vois aucune objection. " Répondit avec malice l'autre femme avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Cat sourit et essaya de pousser Kara pour basculer sur elle, cependant l'autre femme ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, ne se sentant pas découragée pour autant les doigts de la reine des médias se glissèrent sous le débardeur de Kara avec la ferme intention de l'enlever. Cependant les mains de l'héroïne la stoppèrent.

" Non. "

Cat fronça les sourcils, elle était assez certaine que Kara était excitée, elle l'avait entendu gémir à de nombreuses reprises depuis qu'elles avaient commencer. Pourquoi l'héroïne lui refusait-elle de lui rendre la pareille ?

Kara tourna vers l'horloge qui se trouva dans la chambre et qui affichait presque neuf heures, l'heure à laquelle elles avaient une réunion.

" On doit se réparer si on ne pas arriver trop en retard. " Continua Kara.

La reine des médias savait que son assistante avait raison, mais pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, Cat envisagea réellement de ne pas aller travailler.

" On pourra continuer ça plus tard ? " Proposa la jeune femme, presque timidement.

Cat sourit avant de l'embrasser chastement.

" Très certainement, je veux te voir gémir mon prénom sur une base régulière ces prochains jours... "

Plus que les prochains jours si elle était honnête avec elle même, mais elle ne voulait pas faire peur à Kara quant à la profondeur de ses sentiments. De plus elle voulait voir où elle histoire allait les amener.

" Ça peut s'arranger... " Répondit Kara en souriant.

La jeune femme se leva et Cat grimaça à la perde du poids contre elle... Aujourd'hui allait être une très longue journée...

 **Fin.**


End file.
